El dilema de Sirius O Black
by LilyScorpfan
Summary: Era importante saber quien era la dueña de aquel aroma peculiar; pero mientras sea ella el seria feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando un 10 de Febrero de 1978 le llega un paquete, muy (demasiado hasta para su gusto) prolijamente envuelto en papel color rojo escarlata —su favorito— y con una cinta que lo cruzaba formando de esta manera un moño en color dorado opaco, al mismísimo Sirius Black; todo el colegio, o gran parte de este, se sorprende de sobremanera.

Cuando el mujeriego más grande de la historia de Hogwarts deshace el envoltorio se encuentra con —nada mas y nada menos que— montones de tabletas de chocolate; aunque estas tenían un aroma diferente, o más específicamente tres, dependiendo de la persona, y para él olían a los árboles de después de una lluvia, a chocolate y a la tienda Zonco.

El dilema para el gran Sirius Black ahora era: "¿Quién le había enviado los chocolates?". Aunque era aún más importante saber quien era la dueña de aquel aroma peculiar; pero mientras fuera ella, él sería feliz.

Mientras tanto, en un extremo de los jardines junto al Lago Negro, se encontraba un bella rubia llamada Marlene "Marlee" McKinnon; quien estaba junto a una de sus más intimas amigas, Léa Seydoux(1), una estudiante francesa que asistía al colegio Hogwarts porque, según ella, _no aguantaba a las princesas de Beauxbatons._ Junto al lago, las dos jóvenes de quince años hablaban sobre la última conquista de la joven anglo-francesa y los riesgos que tendría que tomar si su "Algo" se daba cuenta de quien era el presente.

—¿Y ahoga que hagás, Marglene?

—¡Ya lo veré, Lee! Por el momento sería bueno que no sospechara nada de mí –le respondió con su usual exasperación al hablar de ese asunto, para luego añadir–; pero, pensándolo bien tampoco lo haría, debe de suponer que es alguna de todas esas rubias superficiales.

—¿Te recuerdo gue tu lo eges? –le dijo la francesa con su marcada tonada.

–Soy una excepción, tengo buenas notas; y esas… bueno, con una S en la mitad de las materias obligatorias son felices.

–En eso, te degbo dag la gazón; son unas inutigues todas esas.

– Lee, –le dijo la inglesa luego de mirar su reloj pulsera –debo irme, ya sabes, tengo un…

–Sí. trangquila; sé que tienes un cagstigo con Black por lo que le hiciste dugante el ultimo paseo a Hosmedague a McDonald… ¿Como no te iban a castiggar si le teñiste el pelo de rgosa chillón y, pog si fuega poco, es de pieg mogena? Parecía loca.

—Bueno... sí, no hace falta que des mas detalles, sobre eso. Ya sabes que era para probar un nuevo producto para Zonco.

—¿Qué hagás con Black? No es ningún estupigdo como paga no dagse cuenta quien es la chiga; y más si ambos están en un mismo lugar cerca y juntogs… —le siguió su amiga; la cual, en ocasiones se pasaba con sus preguntas. Marlene improvisa, no lo planea todo hasta el más mínimo detalle.

–Sinceramente… —titubeo para luego continuar–, no lo se. Por cierto, tú que eres prefecta, ¿dónde es el castigo?

—¡Marlee, no lo sé! ¿Quién lo impugso?

– ¿¡Quien podría ser?! –le dijo ironica– . McGonagall…

–Bueno, prepárate; aunque, tal vez un castigo con Black sea una buena idea, hasta puede que llegue a pasar algo más...–le dijo la francesa para dar media vuelta e irse de allí ignorando los pensamientos que ocupaban la cabeza de su amiga; tal vez, solo tal vez, ella tenia la razón un castigo con _él_ podría llegar a ser más que interesante.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, aqui con otro Marlene/Sirius, espero que os guste._

_Es la primera viñeta de las tres que componen mi historia del reto "Olores de amortentia" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

_Aclaraciones:_

_1. Léa Seydoux es una actriz francesa y el avatar(o la foto que hay en la portada) de Marlene._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno, aunque tuve malas criticas en general decidí continuar publicándolo.**_

_**Espero que en esta ocasión les caiga mejor mi versión de Marlene McKinnon y comprendan que ella es tal vez el personaje mas raro que he escrito en mi vida. Es alguien que se sabe inteligente y utiliza eso como arma de seducción.**_

_**Saludos, Bella.**_

* * *

Ya cansado de estar en las mazmorras limpiando, "el señorito Black" como Marlene lo apodaba cuando al enojarse por su culpa-generalmente luego de alguna broma a las serpientes-, se sentó en el sucio suelo a descansar un poco de tantas "tareas domesticas".

La observaba seguir con su tarea en el otro extremo de la antigua mazmorra y, para si mismo, se convencía, cada vez más, que la McKinnon tenia algo especial. No sabría especificarlo como que, pero algo tenia. Tal vez su indiferencia usual hacia el, no pero les habían impuesto ese castigo por el hecho de que ella le tiño el pelo a la McDonald; que genial que podía llegar a ser con sus bromas. También podría ser el hecho de sus cabellos rubios que a la luz del sol parecían brillar como el oro convirtiéndose en un color casi blanco, pero no el las prefería morenas. Estaba el hecho de que ella no era una mas, era contestadota, pero sabia cuando era necesario mantenerse en su lugar. Ella era tan ella, tan magnética, tan Marlene.

Fue en medio de sus pensamientos, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Era ella.

—Black, ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos y de una forma un tanto, dulce.

— Si, lo siento me colgué.

— Todo bien, parecías ido. Me asuste. Dale levántate que ya termino el castigo— siguió ella tomándole la mano derecha para ayudarlo a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que se giraba apenas para mostrarle cuanta razón tenia. Fue en ese instante que su sentido del olfato percibió algo inusual, un aroma dulce y acido al mismo tiempo. Empalagoso y acido, el olor a la tienda Zonco. Pero ella, completamente ajena a sus dilemas personales, se acerco nuevamente a el para decirle — ¿Le avisas vos a McGonagall que terminamos?

— No, vamos juntos. Sabes, —dijo con un tono lento el pelinegro — creo que ella quería que hagamos las paces.

— Las paces, ¿De que? ¿Peleamos en alguna ocasión?

— Directamente no, pero creo que ella creyó que habíamos "discutido" por lo de McDonald—dijo el, sorprendiéndola al llamar a su vieja cita por su apellido.

— McDonald, ¿eh? Que paso, ¿El principito, su señorito Black se aburrió de ella?— le dijo con sorna al mismo tiempo que se dirigían al despacho de la jefa de su casa.

— No, es que ella es muy ¿Cómo es que dicen ustedes cuando hablan de su aspecto y de la cantidad de hombres con los que se acostó?—le pregunto el, al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la delgada espalda, cosa que ella correspondía desde su cintura, y horrorizado le decía — Marlene, ¿Vos te alimentas bien? ¡Estas muy delgada!

— Si, Black, me alimento bien. Simplemente, a diferencia de cuando teníamos diez años, no engordo. Gracias por preocuparte. Se les suele llamar ramera, tal vez puta.

Fue en esa corta charla rumbo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall que Sirius Black se dio cuenta de varias cosas. Uno, Marlene era magnética. Dos, era gran fanática de las bromas. Tres, ya no era la niña regordeta de cuando tenían diez años; y cuatro estaba bajo su propio hechizo, el hechizo de la verdadera Marlene McKinnon y no de unos chocolates. Por eso, solo una frase surco su cabeza en ese instante, Marlene McKinnon era de el, solo de el…


End file.
